


Would you be mine?

by Captainstark12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Natasha/Bucky - Freeform, Natasha/Clint - Freeform, Pet/Owner Relationship, Possessive Behavior, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform, Steve just wants to claim Tony, Steve just wants to love Tony, idiots inlove, scratch that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainstark12/pseuds/Captainstark12
Summary: Tony never meant to find a scrawny Hybrid that night while walking home from work.He never meant to fall inlove with said hybrid as well..Or——————Steve had always been unlucky in life, starving and stealing to survive and always getting beat up..till he met a certain human who took him in and gave him a home, nourishing him with love and devotion. Growing from a scrawny hybrid into a full mass of muscle, he Decided he wanted to claim the beautiful man who had saved him
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 74
Kudos: 281





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe it is normal yet very rare to see cat hybrid creatures. It is said that they were gifts from the Gods and possessed absolute beauty, physic and intelligence. Yet preferred to stay humble by letting their masters (which are the humans) be the one to care for them. Tony finds Steve on a cold chilly evening and decideds to nourish and protect the tiny Hybrid as he had never ever seen one look so pale and fragile before, yet very aggressive and feral at times...

Clint yawned as he stretched his arms and legs on the big purple sofa, startling the sleepy red head settled peacefully on his lap. "Oh..sorry Nat..did i wake you?" The blond ask as he stroked Nat's furry ear while glancing at the clock, it read 10:55pm and Clint cursed as he rubbed his eyes " Come on..we better get to bed now.." Clint whispered as he maneuvered his annoyed red head who's tail was now swishing around. "Come on Natasha...you know we cant sleep here.. I'd get stiff-necked" Natasha only stared at him with tired eyes yawning until her ears twitched, alertness suddenly in her eyes before turning her head and then jumping on all four off Clint's lap. The blond tilted his head before standing up and following the other into the main hall. "Nat?" Clint asked as he reached the red head who was busy staring at the door on all fours, her tail twirling around behind her. Curious, the Blond decided to open the door and see what had gotten Natasha all riled up this time at night.

Opening the door Clint stared in wonder as he saw his neighbor across the hall rummaging through his pockets, probably looking for his Keys. It wasn't unusual for the man to come home this late at night. What was unusual was that there was a very unhealthy looking blond cat hybrid standing behind him. The tiny blonds ears twitched in his direction. Clint stiffen when the small blond turned to him with a venomous hiss, startling his neighbor who turned to face him as well. "Hey Tony..." he greeted as he gave a weary smile before glancing back at the brunette's companion who looked like he was ready to pounce on him any minute. "Hey, No! No! his a friend...his nice...hey Clint..uh..this is Steve..." Tony said as he tried to sooth the alarmed Blond who's tail looked like it had been struck by lightning. "It's okay...i wont hurt you.." Clint reassured the small blond as well as he held his hands up to show he wasn't a threat. Sensing Clint's discomfort Natasha made herself known as she walked pass her owner and went straight towards the tiny fuming blond. "Nat...be careful..." Clint cautioned even though he knew very well that Nat was very capable of defending herself. 

The small blond halted his hissing, only growling in warning a bit as he tried to hide behind Tony, Natasha smiled in response before mewling and blinking her eyes slowly a few times. Steve, the tiny blond stopped his growling at that. Staring intently at her for a whole minute before blinking slowly himself. Tail and ears seeming to relax as he realize they weren't probably dangerous. Clint smiled as he pulled Natasha back a bit. Tony smiling on the other side of the hall as he finally found his keys. "So.... where'd you find him?" The blond questioned, curious where Tony had found the scrawny thing. "outside... um.. yeah..a few blocks from here...he scared me to death when i found him rummaging through some trashcans..he looked scared himself and hungry..tried to scratch me a few times before i gave him a muffin I'd just bought.." Tony said with a grin as the tiny blond nudged his nose against his coat. "He looks pretty worn out..." Clint said as he absentmindedly stroke Natasha's hair.

Tony huffed at that while looking at the scrawny blond who's ears wear twitching a bit. "He does...i think his been through a lot..." the brunette trailed as he lifted his hand and placed it on top of the blonds head. Petting him gently as he gave off a small purr. "It's a cold night...i didn't really want to leave him out there...not with his condition.." Clint nodded at that, the blond looked very thin and small for his species. He looked like he had had a tough life. Clint felt sorry for him And began wrapping his arms around Natasha's waist as he couldn't imagine letting her go through what the small blond must have gone through. He had Always had Natasha since he was a Little kid, she had been a Christmas present from his parents before they got divorced. Making Nat his only constant companion through all the tough times his had. And since then he had loved her and taken good care of her ever since then.

Tony noticed the blond's small action and smiled meaningfully at them. "I decided to let him sleep the night and maybe get him to a vet tomorrow..get him checked out and see what i can do.." Tony said as he opened his door. "Oh! Nat's vet is amazing... really knows his stuff..if you want you can take him there!" Clint suggested as he gently ushered Natasha inside his door. "Great! I'll ask for the address tomorrow.." Tony beamed as he went inside his apartment.

"Night Tony! And uh...Steve.." Clint nodded as he waved at them, "Night Clint! Nat!" Tony smiled as Steve who was tagging at his coat slowly followed him inside before closing the door. Clint grinned before closing his door as well, yawning "So? What were we doing earlier?" Clint asked as he watched Natasha swish her tail lazily while getting inside the bedroom. "Oh yeah...sleep... finally.." he said as he closed the lights.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony woke up to a small warm body pressed up against him, rubbing his face with his hand a bit, he yawned as he felt the other nuzzle even closer. A wide grin spread on his face as he rumpled the small blonds hair near his chest. The tiny blond had put up quite a fight last night when he had told him to take a bath, claws marking his bathroom door and shampoo bottles scattered all over the tiled floor. He’d have to clean that up later when they’d done away with visiting the vet.

He inhaled as he glanced down at the sleeping blond who for once since he’d found him last night, looked absolutely peaceful. He looked younger and more cuter now that his face wasn’t covered in a scowl. Unconsciously he traced a finger on the tiny blonds hair, twirling a strand as he took in the adorable sight in front of him. 

Steve wasn’t like all the others Tony had ever seen before. His species were always more lean and fit, more bulkier and taller compared to him. Yet he was certainly Glad he had found him last night while walking home. The poor guy looked absolutely beat up, tired and hungry.

But with his abnormally small size and pale skin Tony had to hand it to him, the tiny blond sure could stand his ground. Ready more than ever to take up a fight as he saw the brunette approach him. All Tony could do was hold both hands up as he slowly walked towards the fuming blond who’s eyes were already turning beat red in the dark. Luckily he had remembered his muffin that he had just bought and decided to try and give it as a peace offering to the angry Hybrid. 

Said hybrid quickly swallowed and looked absolutely defeated when Tony took out the giant muffin from inside his coat’s pocket. He quickly tore it off the brown paper bag it was in and lifted it up in the air for the blond to see. 

After the brief staring and cooing the blond eventually yet very hesitantly grabbed the muffin before scrambling away a few feet. Relaxing after a few bites of the delicious treat while Tony slowly came near again with reassuring rambling, Trying his best to convince the hybrid that he really meant well. The poor guy must of had a rough experience with humans for him to be so weary of his presence. But after a few given words the blond had already seemed to let Tony in his personal space. A small victory Tony thought as he kneeled in front of the now full blond.

Talking for bout half an hour he was finally able to get a word from the now relaxed blond. Steve was the only thing he said to him, which made the brunette think it was probably his name. Happy for the progress Tony asked if he’d like to come home with him guessing that the blond probably didn’t have a place to sleep in. The hybrid just stared at him with no answer, giving the brunette an aching feeling in his chest, thinking the blond didn’t trust him mixed with not wanting to leave him alone in this alley. 

After a few more minutes Tony decided that Steve probably didn’t want to come with him. With a tired sigh he stood up and slowly walked back home with his head down. Glancing a bit to see the tiny Hybrid stay where he was. He waved goodbye before walking steadily back home again. A few steps later however he realized the blond was actually following him. A wide smile spread on his face as he gestured for Steve to come closer and walk beside him. 

Coming back to this morning Tony cursed as Steve woke up startled and alert at hearing A loud beeping. “It’s okay, its okay..it’s just my alarm clock...I’m sorry” Tony tried to calm him as he stared at the brunette who got up to turn off the loud annoying beeping. “ wanna get breakfast? I make a mean omelette” Tony offered with a charming smile as he helped the hybrid off the bed. Steve just simply tilted his head as he didn’t seem to understand what Tony was talking about. Tony made a gesturing movement with his hand and mouth. Steve’s face light up as he realized the other was offering him food again. Tony swore he’d get a nose bleed at the adorable sight. 

Once breakfast was over and Steve had assured Tony that he was full and absolutely happy Tony decided to check his phone and see if Clint had texted him the Vet’s address. And right on time the blond did, smiling happily Tony ushered Steve back to his room and helped him find something to wear. Luckily Tony still had a few of his old college shirts laying around and decided to give those to Steve. They were still a tiny bit big on the hybrid but it was better than nothing. The baggy pants however looked a bit off making the brunette think it be best to buy the blond a pair of pants that actually fitted him. Once the two had dressed and made their way through the city Tony quickly sensed Steve go a bit stiff as they both walked inside the bright green building. “Hey..hey..don’t worry, I won’t let anyone hurt you...i just want to know if everything is alright with you..this guy is going to help you alright?” Tony reassures the trembling hybrid before squeezing his hand. Steve merely stared at him but squeezed back as well. Tony smiled at that and went ahead to ring the counters bell. After a few seconds a smiling man came into view wearing a white coat. “Good morning what can i do for you today?” He asked politely even though it was pretty obvious with how small Steve was that there was a problem that needed to be checked with. Tony nudge at Steve’s direction before answering, “um yeah...i found this adorable little guy last night In an alley behind some trash...i brought him home and decided to see what i could do to help him..” he finished with a shrug while the other man nodded. “Well okay...we can take him at the back and take some test and see what we can do for him..oh I’m The vet by the way..names Bruce Banner” the man said with a smile while walking them into the backroom. “Tony Stark..” the brunette smiled back as he lead Steve in with him. “I’m a friend of Clint..uh..blond guy has a red haired Hybrid named..” “ ah..Natasha!” Bruce beamed in acknowledgment. Tony nodded as he felt Steve squeeze his arm. “Alright! So I’m just gonna do a few test on you and everything will be alright..okay buddy?” Bruce asked as he patted a plastic chair for Steve to sit on. 

The test only ran about an hour before Bruce told told them the result. “ well..i don’t think i need to tell you that Steve here is severely malnourished, his underdeveloped for his species age..lacking a lot of the traits his species need in order to grow..but that can be fixed though..all he really needs is a bit more iron in his body as well as zinc..” Bruce trailed as he looked up from his papers as he glanced at Tony. “ he also needs a lot of security..I don’t know what happened to him but it seems like life hasn’t been fair to him..” he sigh as he watched the blond hybrid play with a small ball Bruce had given him. “Is he yours now though? I mean what do you plan to do with him?” Bruce asked as he went back to look at the papers, Tony glanced at the blond before shrugging. “I really don’t know, i mean..when i found him last night something just pulled on my strings you know..i just couldn’t leave him there..I didn’t really plan anything? I just thought maybe I’d help him and find him a good home..” the brunette confessed as he watched the vet walk towards the blond hybrid. 

“What about you? I mean.. his already with you and you two seem to really hit it off...” Bruce said as he tried to listen to Steve’s heart again. Tony shrugged, “i...i’m not sure if i’m a really good person to take care of him..i’m kind of a really bad person to be with...can’t even take care of myself really..” he admitted. Bruce only nodded before replying “well...i don’t know what you mean cause it seems to me you’ve already proven yourself that your good at this..with him..trust me, there are a lot of people who could of spotted him and not be as considerate as you..and you’d never know..maybe one day he’d be able to take care of you too” 

Tony didn’t hear the last part as the part where Bruce had said that anyone could of spotted Steve, that anyone could of done something with him. The thought alone made him want to vomit as he stared at the tiny awkward hybrid sitting in the chair. Hating how anything could of happened to the small blond. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Bruce repeat his name. “I’m sorry what?” He asked as he snapped his head to look at the vet. “ i said if you want you can leave him here and I could help find him someone to take care of him” 

And just like that Tony felt his insides do a somersault, not sure anymore if he’d like the idea of someone else taking care of the small hybrid, if that someone else would actually take care of Steve like the blond hybrid deserved. He felt himself tremble as he thought of how unfair life had already been to steve, he really didn’t want the hybrid to endure more. and as a pair of bright blue eyes locked with his, he knew it already. He was done for. A single glance at Bruce was all he needed for the vet to grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve smiled brightly as he stared at the home made vanilla frosted birthday cake Clint had bought him, it had been a whole year since Tony had found him that faithful night and so the brunette had marked that night as Steve’s birthday since he didn’t really know when Steve’s birthday was. “Come on Steve, blow out the candles!” A red head named Pepper laughed as she got her camera to take a picture of the smiling hybrid. Tony laughed as well as he helped Steve blow all the candles in the cake. Making Natasha pucker her lips as she secretly wanted to blow the candles too. Once all the candles were out everyone clapped and cheered as Steve’s ears twitched with excitement. Tony had pulled all the stops into giving him a wonderful party. Hiring a catering Service and inviting Steve’s hybrid friends that they’ve met along the year. Bucky and Sam sat next to his right while Natasha sat on the other side. He had met the two Hybrids five months ago when Him and Tony had went to the park, the two had followed him around when he had gotten lost from the brunette and helped him find the worried owner. Their owner Sharon sat next to Clint who was busy blowing up more balloons for them. Rhodey one of Tony’s friends and co-worker had even wore a cat mascot for the celebration.

“Wow...i cant believe it’s already been a year since you found him” Pepper smiled as Tony started to cut the cake. Steve excitedly staring at the slice that was given to him. “I know right!” Tony beamed as he handed the slice to Steve. “I remember that night very well, Steve was like a little sick but adorable kitten back then” Clint teased as he grabbed a plate for Natasha who mewled in gratitude. “Wow..i still cant imagine him so thin..i mean I’ve seen the pictures hang up on your wall with him still small..but just seeing him so big and healthy now..” Sharon mused with a smile as She grabbed two sets of plates for her two hybrids. Tony beamed brighter at that. He was proud looking at Steve so healthy and happy now. The blond didn’t even flinch anymore when someone tried to touch him. Steve had become more confident and more friendlier to approach since Tony had first met him. Not only had the hybrid’s personality change but also his physical size had tripled dramatically ever since he’d been given food regularly with in between snacks everyday. Tony had made sure to give him all his vitamins and shots he had probably missed since they’d met. From a scrawny sick 5’4 in height to a well built healthy 6’4. It didn’t even seem so real how fast Steve had grown and changed within a year. Bruce had guessed that it wasn’t just the healthy meals and long walks that helped the hybrid get to his full development. It was the love, time and effort Tony had given him that had triggered his hormones to finally burst and start working properly. 

Tony’s thoughts were interrupted when a knock came through the door. “Doors open” Tony called out. “Heeeyyy Steve...happy birthday!” Bruce greeted as he opened the door. “I got you a little something...” Bruce smiled as he tossed his gift at the giant blond who instinctively caught it. Smiling happily as the other hybrids gaped at it. “It’s a new pair of sneakers..i know how much he loves to run” the smiling vet said as came near Tony who gave him a slice of cake. “Thanks, I’m sure he’ll love it!” Tony smiled as he watch Steve unwrapped the present. Sharon and pepper had given Steve a pair of shirts while Rhodey had bought him a bunch of new video games that he knew the blond liked. While Clint had bought him a small bag of catnip that Steve didn’t seem to appreciate since he didn’t really know what it was. Tony tucked the bag away for safe keeping thinking he’d probably make good use of it someday. 

“Alright, break it up! Break it up you two!” Clint frowned as he carefully pulled Natasha away from the two male hybrids that had seemed to loose interest in the cake. And had started growling at each other, trying to impress and woo the read head. Steve sat perfectly still at the center not really minding what the other’s were doing. “Come on you two...no fighting...gosh, sorry..you know how male hybrids are around females” Sharon sigh as she patted Bucky’s shoulders. “Yeah..it’s Understandable..three males and one female together in one room..it’s just instincts really” Bruce assured. “Steve doesn’t seem to mind though..” pepper said as she glanced at the unfazed blond. “Well..his never experienced getting aroused near a female before.. not even when Nat’s in heat..never once bothered him that made him wanna jump at her” Tony shrugged as he took a bite of his cake. 

“What? Wait..he seriously never jumped at her during her heat?” Sharon asked wide eye as her two hybrids looked at Steve wide eyed as well. The big blond couldn’t help but blush as he squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. “Well....his body was a bit messed up when Tony bought him to me...” Bruce answered. “Speaking of heat..I’ve got to stack up on my food supplies again..poor Nats gonna be in heat again this week..” Clint scratched his head as he glanced down at his hybrid who was busy playing with Steve’s toys. “Oh...would you love for one of the boys to come help Nat out?..” Sharon offered. “No it’s okay...i always take care of her during her heats...I wouldn’t want them wreaking the place..you know how They are when around a female in heat” Clint squinted his eyes and furrowed his brows at the thought. “Yeah..i get it..” Sharon agreed.

After a few games and a few more chats the party had ended and everyone had finally went home. Tony had collapsed on the sofa as he felt absolutely tired now. Steve quick to jump on the tiny sofa and settle himself on top of Tony’s lower half. Purring happily as Tony’s hand traveled to his furry ear and played with it. “ did you enjoy the party Stevie? I hope you did” Tony said with a tired smile. Steve nodded his head as he closed his eyes to the brunettes smooth touch. Tony carefully grabbed the remote on the coffee table before clicking on it and a black and white movie had appeared. Steve nestled his head on Tonys waist as the two of them pleasantly watched the movie together. The man in the television was saying something about how he wanted nothing better to do than love the woman for the rest of his life. The woman beamed and kissed him breathlessly, Steve glanced at that at Tony who was now rubbing his eyes as he felt himself start to doze off a bit. “Lets say we hit the sack huh Steve?” Tony ask as he reached for the remote again to turn the T.V off. Yelping when he'd realized how close Steve’s face was all of a sudden. Tony raised an eyebrow as he felt the Blond’s warm breath on his skin. “What is it Sweety?” Tony asked as he maneuvered himself beneath the heavy hybrid. Steve just purred before rubbing his face against Tony’s cheeks. “Thank you for the birthday party Tony” Steve purred before nudging his nose against Tony’s. A blush spread on the brunettes face as he felt himself get hard down there. Steve could be such a tease sometimes and the Blond didn’t even know it. In a heart beat Tony carefully pushed the Hybrid off of him and quickly got up trying to ignore the bulge in his pants as possible. 

Steve whimpered when Tony stood up too fast. standing up quickly himself as he followed the brunette to the bathroom. But Tony turned around right away and told him he had some business to attend to. Steve frowned at that as he didn’t know what type of business Tony would be doing inside his bathroom. The brunette had a habit of doing that every time Steve tried to show him how he wanted him. He huffed out his chest as he smelled the faint smell coming off from the bathroom door again. He moaned as he banged his head on the wooden door. Rubbing himself up on the barrier as he tried to sniff the arousing scent that was coming off from the other side of the door. Mewling and groaning as he continued to Grind his hips on the door while he heard the shower go off from inside. “Tony..” he whimpered as he continued to bang his hands on the bathroom door. 

Tony cursed as he tried to ignore Steve’s mewling and whimpering from outside his door, begging him to open the door. The Hybrids sounds only made his situation much worst as he continued to pump at his erection as best as he could while listening to Steve’s erotic sounds that were making him go crazy. Ever since he had taken care of the blond he knew he was feeling more than just ownership. Even when Steve was just a tiny scrawny thing back then, he’d have these urges where he’d want nothing better to do than kiss and lick the blonds beautiful pale skin. He had been absolutely happy once he had notice Steve had been getting some meat in him. But the more Steve grew and got leaner and buffer. The more Tony couldn’t seem to control himself around his beloved hybrid. 

But no matter how much he wanted Steve he felt embarrassed with himself. The thought of taking advantage of their situation was enough to turn him off as he didn’t want Steve to only ‘be with him’ cause he had too. He cursed as he bit his lips as he trembled in his release. 

..................................................................

Steve sniffed at his pillow as he lay on their bed. Tony had finally emerged from the bathroom. Freshly clean and had rubbed off all his arousing scent from earlier, Replacing it with a fresh lavender soapy smell instead. Tony sigh as he saw the giant hybrid laying face down on their bed looking absolutely sad as he entered.  
“You know..I haven’t given you my birthday gift yet..” Tony tried. 

Steve shifted at his side as he felt Tony settle on his side of the bed. Turning around the hybrid saw the brunette hold up a large blue box with a large red ribbon on top if it in front of him. Steve stared at the box for a second before accepting it. Tony bit his lips as he watched Steve untie the red ribbon and opened the top. With a small gasp and wide eyes Steve turned to him with sparkles in his eyes. Inside the box was a bunch of art Supplies that he knew Steve would love. He had often seen the Hybrid sit near the window and start sketching on his own. He’d been absolutely breathless when he saw how wonderfully remarkable Steve’s works were. He had a talent he had told him. 

“Happy birthday Steve..” Tony said with a charming grin. All the Hybrid could do was smile and purr in happiness as he dropped the box next to him and crawled towards his generous owner. He stuck out his tongue as he started to lick and nip at the Brunettes face and neck. 

Crap...Tony really needed to do something with Steve’s thank you’s...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chappy is full on raw unedited..so I apologize for any mistakes you might see..I’ve been updating most of my stories now so i’m sorry if i’ve missed anything

“ a trip to L.A??” Tony asked with a worried face. “It will only be for two days ...” Pepper promised as she begged him to say yes. “But what about Steve? I cant leave him alone...you know his never been on his own in the apartment..” Tony said as he folded his arms across his chest. “Then get someone to sit him...Clint’s just a couple of feet away..and is good with Hybrids..I’m sure he wont mind Natasha having company” Pepper pleaded as she tilted her head and gave him a puppy dog face. Tony rolled his eyes as he gave up. “Fine..I’ll ask Clint later if he’ll sit for him...seriously pep...your good at your job, even almost as better as me...almost..” Tony mused as Pepper playfully punch him before giving him a big hug as a thank you.

———————————————————

Steve glanced at the clock where it said 7:30pm. The blond Hybrid sigh as he tried to finish his painting. Tony was supposed to be home 15 minutes ago, like he always did after work. The food that Steve had prepared had gotten cold and he guessed he’d have to microwave it once Tony got home. Steve always wanted to greet the man with warm home cooked meals, ever since had found out that Tony wasn’t really a good cook, Knowing only how to cook eggs. he made it his goal to learn how to bake and cook for the wonderful yet sometimes overly worked brunette. Tony was an engineer and always had blue prints and tools laying around the apartment which Steve was always happy to clean up after. He’d worry sometimes as the man would forget to sleep whenever he was designing something for a client or talking on the phone with his men or pepper. But no matter how busy Tony always got at work, he had always come Home on time for Steve to greet him. The Hybrid frowned as he swished his tail while waiting for his owner.

After just a few seconds however the door clicked and Steve’s ears perked up instantly. jumping to his feet Steve ran and greeted the brunette who smiled tiredly at him. “Hey Steve..sorry I’m late..had to go over at Clint’s for a bit..” Tony said as he tiptoed to pet Steve’s head. The blond leaned down for him to make it easier, ears and tail up in a straight line. Happy to finally have his owner home safe. “It’s okay..i made lasagna..I’ll heat it up!” Steve offered as he tilted his head to Tony’s touch. “No don’t bother! I like it cold either way...too hungry to wait..” Steve nodded at that with a smile.

After dinner was done Tony asked Steve if they could talk in the living room for a bit. Steve cocked an eyebrow at Tony’s tone and nervous smell he had been carrying since he got home. The hybrid had already guessed something was Bothering the brunette. As the two sat down on the living room sofa Steve Carefully settled his arms and chin on Tony’s lap, making himself comfortable before asking what Tony wanted to talk about. Tony chucked nervously for a bit before he went into serious mode all of a sudden as he stared at the anxious Hybrid. “So...tomorrow i will be escorting lil miss pepper out to L.A..she had asked me to come along with her on a trip to see her client and do business there..” Tony trailed as he noticed Steve tensed up. “When will you be back?” The blond asked as he leaned closer. “I’ll be back after two days..so Thursday..and don’t worry..I’ve already talked to Clint, i asked him if you could stay with him and Natasha while I’m out and he said yes...”

Steve nodded at that thinking he’d be okay staying with Nat for two days..Nat and him had become very good friends over the year and Clint is a really nice guy who always gave him treats. “But if you aren’t cool with it I’m calling the whole thing off..i can just call pepper and tell her-“ Steve placed his finger on the brunettes mouth cutting him off as he gave him a small smile “it’s okay Tony..I’ll be alright..it’s only for two days” Steve reassured him. “But you see that’s the thing! This is the reason why I’ve never accepted projects outside of the city..and now-“ Tony began to babble making Steve smile brighter before nuzzling his face onto Tony’s neck, stopping the brunette from his jabbering. “It’s okay Tony..you should really go..Pepper needs you” and just like that Tony went silent and nodded in agreement, the hybrid always knew what to say.

———————————————————

“Okay...and remember if anything goes wrong..like you wake up in the middle of the night and I’m not there..I’m coming home..” Tony said seriously as he got his bag ready. Steve just rolled his eyes before smiling warmly at him. “Bye Tony..have a safe trip..” Steve said before giving Tony a soft lick on the cheek making the small man blush before coughing. “Okay...well see you on Thursday..Clint! Nat! Please take good care of him” Tony waved before being pushed inside the cab by Clint. “ go on Romeo...pepper’s gonna be pissed if you miss your flight again” Clint laughed as Tony stuck out his hand to give him the middle finger before waving off to Steve who ran up a bit to wave back. Two whole days without Tony Steve sigh as it began to sink in on him. Nat unexpectedly jumped at him from behind and had wrapped her arms and legs over Steves body. “Come on Loverboy..you’ll get him back..” Natasha smirked as she playfully bit his ear. Well..at least he has Nat..

———————————————————

He did not have have Nat...after only two hours of being together Nat was already beginning to show symptoms of her heat coming in. “Ah crappp...” Clint cursed as he went into the kitchen to get an ice pack. Natasha was curling in on herself as she trembled on the bed. Steve standing right next to her unsure what to do.. Natasha was already giving off pheromones that went up Steve’s nose but as always he wasn’t experiencing the same throbbing need when he smelled Tony doing business in the bathroom. “I’m..ahhh shoot..really sorry Steve...” Natasha apologized as she bit her lips. Trembling as she felt herself start to get wet. 

“You sure know how to time this” Steve tried to make a joke as he rubbed Nat’s back awkwardly. The read head groaned in frustration. Too weak to even reply to him. But suddenly Mewling when Steve had pressed a sensitive spot on her back. In response To her reaction Steve leaned in and gave her a small nudge on her neck sending her a comforting scent While still rubbing the sweet spot On her back making Natasha shiver and moan. Steve could smell Nat getting more wet and was beginning to feel a bit more awkward as he didn’t think he could get it up for her just like last time. The first time Nat had been in heat when Steve was still knew And small in the apartment, which was After two months after they got to know each other. Clint had asked if Steve could ‘help’ her, Unfortunately he never could. Bruce had said it was probably due to his hormones and body being a bit off and a bit whacked as he was severely malnourished and sick. But over time he had realized that his body was actually reacting to Tony’s scent. Even when he was still tiny, every Time he caught a sniff of Tony feeling a bit aroused he’d go stiff and get hard right away. Unfortunately the brunette always took that time to go to the bathroom to take a shower or do business, whatever that was. And every time the man emerged he was smelling fresh and soapy with no trace of the earlier scent in his body making the blond frown in frustration.

“Oh my gosh Steve...mmm..please get Clint...” Natasha practically moaned as she took off her buttoned shirt baring her soft breast and pink nipples. She was already sweating as she throw the garment across the room. Natasha was absolutely beautiful with nothing else on but her soaked red panty, a bit if slick running down. She looked absolutely stunning with her toned body showing off her curves in all the right places and giving off the sweet smell of spices and orchids. Tail curling around her slender leg. Steve gulped in amazement but still felt nothing below, rather simply appreciating the female hybrids body. 

“Clint!” Nat whimpered as she gripped on the bed sheets, her ass high up in the air with her tail twirling around impatiently for her owner. “I’m here! I’m here Nat...sorry..” Clint rushed to her side kneeling beside her on the bed whispering soft praises. Steve had seen them before during Nat’s heat the first time when he couldn’t do anything. But the scene and smell were always overwhelming. He swallowed hard as he watched Clint gently push a finger in her. How he whispered soft praises while placing kisses around the back of her neck before biting her harsh. Making Nat tremble and moan in pleasure. He wondered if He and Tony could have that. Could experience what Clint and Nat were experiencing. It looked so much more intimate than simply hugging or licking. But it seemed a bit far fetch as Tony never went into heat as a human. And as a male Hybrid as well he didn’t have heats like females did..a male hybrid would only be triggered sexually when smelling a females arousal. Which for some reason he never got from Natasha. But Tony always got aroused he thought. Maybe..if he could just corner the brunette maybe he could- “Ohhhh Clinnnttt ahhhh” Natasha’s loud moan cut him off his thoughts as he realized he was still standing there stupidly watching Clint tend to his needy hybrid. 

He quickly went out as he closed the bedroom door and stood behind it. Just maybe he could get to do that with Tony once he got back. He would really like to, he would really love too..And if he knew Tony would love it too. With a wide smile Steve was forming a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this one..please share your thoughts on this chapter I’d love to hear them


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ditasitepu35 Asked ‘since cat hybrid is a human form, is there a possibility that the hybrid could live iindependently without an owner?’
> 
> Thank you for your question! Well actually they are perfectly capable of getting jobs and cooking and cleaning.. basically take care of themselves..but the thing is with them..even though they are cat hybrids they are generally very submissive and crave a humans touch and approval. Instinctively wanting to cater and be with their humans rather than live on their own..No one knows where the cat hybrids really came from but they’ve been with humans since the building of the pyramids, Seen next to Pharos in hieroglyphics. It was said that the Cat Hybrids were gifts from Gods to the humans who worshiped them everyday. For some reason the Gods thought humans needed companionship. And at the same time wanted them to feel how the God’s felt with mortal souls. Thus creating a species designed to love and obey their owners as humans do to Gods. The humans eventually made them into pets and cared for them as the Gods care for the humans who worship them. 
> 
> I hope that answered your wonder question! And please feel free to ask more! I am always open to them..gosh you were right XD i seemed to answer more than what i was planning on answering

Tony smiled brilliantly as he saw Steve appear on his phone’s screen. Pepper by his side rolled her eyes as the man had called and texted Steve eight times that day, and now that they were finally back at their hotel Tony had asked Steve to have a video call with him. Tony had explained that it was really so Steve wouldn’t worry too much about him, when in reality Pepper knew it was Tony who was getting all caught up in knowing how Steve was doing. The man couldn’t live a second without knowing what the blond was up to. It was cute but a bit annoying. She stopped her eye roll though when Steve smiled at her with his adorable tail twirling around in the background. Well..with a Hybrid like that who wouldn’t be obsessed.

“I’ll get us something warm to drink...tea?” Pepper asked as she got up the small couch. “Coffee is fine..boiling hot please” Tony answered with glee, making Pepper shake her head with a grin. Coffee had no affect on the brunette when he decided to sleep anyways so there was no problem. “So..what are you up to over there?” Tony asked with a smile. “ i just finished making some dinner for us..” Steve answered awkwardly after hearing a light moan in the background. Tony furrowed his brows at that with his cheeks a bit tinted. Steve had already told him about Natasha’s situation earlier so he didn’t have to ask what that noise was, especially since Steve was looking all too flushed as well. after a few seconds of staring at each other’s redden faces Clint suddenly appeared into view in the camera, waving at Tony. He was in his boxers eating a banana. Tony waved back asking how Nat was while sipping the hot coffee Pepper had given him.

“She’s doing good...i just left her with her heat vibrator for a while..” Clint answered casually as he ate the banana. Tony spit some of his coffee a bit at the blunt answer. “Ohhhh...sorry...didn’t mean to make you spit out your drink” 

“It’s okay..it’s only hot..just burned the front of my mouth and ruined my shirt, and probably have a first degree burn on my chest..nothing much” 

Steve frown at that, his ears dropping low in concern. his face just looking undeniably adorable, Tony swore his heart forgot to beat at the sight. “I’m fine Steve...” he assured the worried hybrid. “You don’t know how glad i am Steve’s here Tones...he’s been helping out here with Nat’s heat real good!” Clint said as he patted Steve’s broad shoulder. Tony made a face at that, making Steve Blush at realizing what he might of been thinking. “I mean with the apartment Tony...Steve here had done his best taking care of everything while i got busy tending to Nat..it’s really hard sometimes when she gets into her heats..i practically cant do anything around..” a faint smile appeared in the hybrids face hearing the praise from the other blond . “I’m sure he’s done good over there..” Tony winked before yawning a bit. It was already late in L.A, glancing a bit he saw Pepper already laying on her bed tea forgotten on the coffee table near her bed. “Well..i better Hit the sack now..Peppers already snoring..” a slipper was thrown right beside his head at that “you three take care now..see you on Thursday Steve I’ll bring you some caps here for your collection” Tony smiled tiredly when Steve beamed at that. “Love you, bye!” Tony said and made kissing noises “bye Tones..Clint said with a blushing Steve waving at him before ending the call. 

Strolling into bed and flopping tiredly in it he took out his phone again and opened his gallery. Pictures of Steve appeared in the small screen as he brows through a hundred of them, stopping when he saw the one where Steve was still a small skinny thing sitting at the park with a scowl on his face while looking at the distance, Tony smiled looking at it. Steve barely smiled back then, barely made a sound too. It was common for hybrids to stay silent and simply observe when in the presence with humans they didn’t know well enough. Pet hybrids usually only liked to talk with their owners or other hybrids they were comfortable with. So Tony didn’t really mind when Steve use to stay quiet around him back then. Because what Steve lacked in words, he made up for in affection . The tiny blond would always cling to him even back then, especially in the mornings after waking up. Always cuddling and nuzzling his nose on Tony’s chest which made Tony’s morning unbelievably wonderful and at the same time a nightmare. Always doing his best to maneuver his hard on away from the clingy blond was a challenge every waking morning. Afraid in scaring the poor guy, that got harder overtime when Steve had gotten bigger though. Forcing Tony to sleep facing the nightstand and away from the hybrid, so Steve wouldn’t feel his little jr down there rise up. The problem with the new position was that Steve was always spooning him now. Which made everything a hundred times harder for the brunette.

Because while Steve didn’t have the chance to accidentally feel his crotch anymore, he was absolutely feeling Steve’s massive one press behind him. It was his usual wake up call ever since Steve had started spooning him. To make things worst the hybrid would unconsciously hump him in his sleep, making Tony stiffen and bite his lips. There had been four incidences where Tony had actually came in his pants sweating and panting as Steve humped his massive hard dick against his bottom. His small noise and smell waking up the hybrid immediately giving him the chance to loosen the hybrids grip and scattering away into the bathroom.

Strangely every time he’d get out of the bathroom the Hybrid would have this weird look on his face inhaling rapidly like he was sniffing out drugs from their room. His face would always be hard and unreadable, Eyes dark and pupils dilated making Tony feel a bit uncomfortable. The hybrid would snap out of it however once he’d hear Tony call him. Face looking all soft and innocent once again as he’d smile at him. Tonight was the first night In a year Tony wouldn’t have the hybrids massive hands around him.

He made a small sound as he buried his head underneath his pillow. About fifteen minutes, as he’s about to dose off he hears his hone ringing. peeking his head from his pillow the screen showed a video call from Steve. Clicking on answer he saw the blond laying on a bed face soft and breathtaking as always. “Hey..” he said. “Hey” Steve whispered. “Who’s bed you in? And What time is it there?” Tony asked wondering why Steve was already in bed. “It’s still early..i just wanted to lay down..we just finished dinner..Clint said i could leave the dishes for him tomorrow to wash ..oh and this is his bed..I’m sleeping here while he’s at Nat’s..” 

Tony hums at that. “ i don’t think i’ll be able to sleep without you tonight ...”Steve said in a hush tone. Tony inhaled hearing that. “Me neither...” he admitted. Steve smiled before asking “Is it okay if we leave the video call on?...i think it would really help..I’d love to just see you next to me..even if it’s just in this tiny screen” Tony chuckled at that before nodding and saying “That sounds like a great idea..”

The two then just stared at each other through the small screen. Worries fading away as the two felt content. After a few more minutes of comfortable silence Tony finally felt sleep take over him. Blinking a couple of times at his Hybrids smiling face he whispered goodnight


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait my eyes got a lil damaged from staring at the screen too long...
> 
> P.S No editing so I apologize for now i promise to edit it later on

Thursday...

Finally! THURSDAY! 

Tony was practically radiating with joy when he strolled through the airport. in about half an hour from now he’d soon be with his darling hybrid. He was sure Steve would right away cling to him and never let go as soon as he’d step foot in their building. Pepper was smirking as she stared at the goofy smile Tony had across his face. “Thank you again for going with me Tony..i know how much you missed Steve the whole time we were away..” Pepper mused as she placed a kiss on the engineer’s cheek. Tony just gave her a look saying ‘anything for you’ with a mix of ‘you owe me more coffee and donuts’. The red head just grinned and quickly called for a cab headed their way. Immediately once the cab pulled over, the cab driver got out and helped them with their lag-gage. Pepper getting in right away as she started typing on her phone. Tony was about to get in too when he suddenly spotted something from across the road that made him look twice and stop what he was doing. 

“Hey Pep?..”

“Yeah?...” the redhead asked as she glanced up at him before turning around to where he was staring. immediately she felt her heart strings getting pulled at the sight. 

Tony just closed the door and before he realized it, was moving both his feet as he crossed the road. 

“I’ll be right back...”

———————————————————-

Steve blew out a breath as he waited for the kettle to whistle. He already had two cups ready and some herbal tea, a moan could be hear coming out of Clint’s bedroom door while the blond sigh as he stared at the television. “Again Clint i am so sorry for the mess..if i had known...” Sharon began but Clint just waved it off as he shrugged. “It’s alright...you didn’t know..” Clint reassured her as he glanced at her hybrid who had a swollen eye that she was tending to. “I think I’ve got some more frozen peas in the freezer for Sams eye” Clint said as he got up and walked across the room. Sharon nodded at that as she handed over the now limp pack of peas she was pressing over Sams eye. 

“Tea’s ready..” Steve smiled as he gave Sharon her’s and placed Clint’s on the coffee table. “Thank you Steve, I’m really sorry you couldn’t greet Tony at the airport...i should of called first before i went up here..” he trailed as he took a sip of her tea before continuing “it’s just that we were having a little stroll around the city and then i thought I’d stop by and-“ “it’s okay...Tony said he’ll be here in a few minutes..” Steve smiled as he glanced at Sam who was frowning irritably. Clint reentered the room with a new frozen pack for him when the doorbell rang. Steve’s ears immediately sprang up as he leaped off the cough “that’s him! That’s Tony!” Steve beamed as he ran and got to the door, opening it right away with a big smile as the charming brunette’s face appeared. “Hey stud...missed me?” Tony smiled with a wink at him. And All Steve could do was smile goofily as he immediately wrapped his arms around the brunette and pressed against him. Tony almost falling over at his hybrids weight. “Okay...okay buddy...i missed you too..”Tony chuckled as he wrapped an arm around the blond’s waist before looking around and frowning a bit “what happened here?” He asked as he glanced at the trashed apartment. 

“Sam and Bucky happened that’s what..hey Tony..” Sharon waved as she pressed the cold pack against a winching Sam. “Hey Sharon..wait, why?” Tony furrowed his brows. “Nat’s in heat remember..” Clint answered as he sipped his tea. Tony gave an ‘oh’ as he stared at Sam guessing Bucky won. In that instant a moan and a growl could be heard from Clint’s room leaving another awkward silence in the room they were in before Tony patted Steve’s back. “Welp...as much fun it would be to sit and listen to Bucky breeding Nat i think me and Steve should get going..i um..have a surprise for him waiting in the apartment..ugh..sorry if we cant stay and help Clint..” Tony gave an apologetic expression at the blond. “It’s alright..you should unpack and stuff..sides Sharon and Sam are here so..” Clint trailed with a smile as he looked at Tony. The brunette smiling as well at that “dinner at my place tomorrow bud...” Tony winked as he gripped Steve closer before saying goodbye and closing the door.

Steve smiled as he nuzzled his face against Tony’s hair as they walked to their door. Scenting his beloved master as best as he could before a frown appeared on his face as he continued to sniff the engineer’s scent. He didn’t mind it at first since Tony had just arrived and was smelling of many things from his travel but now that he was sniffing Tony more closely he could smell a faint scent that wasn’t the brunette’s. Hissing a bit as he felt very territorial all of a sudden, Tony glanced at that with a furrowed brow. making Steve nuzzle his face again at the brunette in apology, he really didn’t mean to hiss like that as he playfully licked at Tony’s cheek making the other blush as he was opening the door to their apartment. He had been waiting for the short brunette to come home since the time he hd left. He wanted to show Tony just how much he had missed him. How much he wanted to be with him, like Nat was with Clint. Seeing the two being so close and intimate had made him wonder what it would be like to have Tony pressed against him on their bed. The two of them panting and moaning as they’d ravish each other senseless like what Bucky and Nat were doing as well. Clint had been very gentle with the redhead hybrid. Giving her loving praises and tender touches but When Bucky had mounted on her he was everything but gentle. Steve gaped with a bright blush as ha watched Bucky press and squeeze against her, Thrusting in her brutally as she gripped and moaned at the sheets. Clint was a bit upset as he glanced at his trashed apartment while Sharon was busy tending to beaten up Sam.

Steve stared wide eye as he saw Nat for the first time be taken in such a way. And for some reason Steve thought Nat actually liked it more as she came right away at Bucky’s brutal pace and possessive touch. Clint had closed the door to give the two some privacy but all Steve could think about after that was if he would be just as brutal with Tony if they ever did it. With a shiver he brushed the thought away. He’d never be like that he thought. Tony was too precious to the blond for him to take advantage. He’d do it slow and sensual like Clint did with Nat. Or the other way around he didn’t really know. All he knew was that he wanted Tony and he planned to make him his. 

“You know Steve...i just wanna tell you before we go in...i have someone I’d like for you to meet...and i hope you will be welcoming to him” Tony trailed as he peeked inside the apartment before glancing back at his confused hybrid. “Welcoming? Is Pepper here?” Steve frowned as he stared at his master. “No...not Pepper...It’s..well you’ll see” Tony breathed as he opened the door wide and Steve’s confused look instantly turned into one of surprise as he saw a muscular blond haired hybrid sitting on their cough playing with his toys, golden tail swishing lazily as he stared at them.

“Steve...this is Thor..” Tony smiled as he introduced Thor to Steve. “He’ll be staying with us for a while..” Tony said as the other hybrid jumped off the cough and walked steadily towards him, wrapping his massive arms around the brunette and pressing his face against him as he purred. Steve instantly tensed at the other hybrids action as he hissed venomously at him. The hybrid named Thor merely stared at him as he continued to press against the tiny brunette. 

Well so much for the plan Steve had...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chappy will be up in about one or two days...pls leave a comment and gibe me your thoughts! I honestly hope you guy's are still interested


	7. Chapter 7

To say that Steve was pissed was an understatement. The hybrid’s ears wear dangerously low as he hissed venomously while pulling the brunette close to him. Tony sight as he tried to get free from the hybrids possessive grip while smiling assuringly at Thor who was also hissing and standing his ground. It wasn’t uncommon for hybrids to get upset when a new one was suddenly introduced to the family. Even if in Thor’s case just for a little while. He really needed to explain to Steve that the other hybrid wont be with them forever as he promised to search for his owner that was probably looking frantically for him right now. 

“Steve...Steve..come on now, were all friends here..Thor just needs a place to stay for a while okay?” The brunette promised as he tried to calm the angry hybrid that was holding too tight. Steve merely glanced at him before glaring back at the other blond hybrid. Well so much for trying to talk with him. Honestly Tony should of seen it coming, this wasn’t really the first time Steve had shown his possessiveness towards the brunette. Even when he was a skinny thing back then he had bit one of Tony’s dates ears when the guy had tried to give Tony a kiss. Even one of his client’s had ran out the door when Steve suddenly attacked him when he attempted to pin Tony against the wall. It should of been frustrating since Tony hadn’t been able to find a date since then but honestly seeing his tiny hybrid get so possessive and territorial was just too adorable for the brunette to get upset about. He had always thought it was due to Steve not really trusting anyone but him back then. The hybrid use to be so weary around other people. That all change how ever when he had decided to take had a little stroll around the park with the more muscular Steve , who unexpectedly scratched a hybrid on the face when he had gotten too close to Tony, Purring contently when the engineer had petted him. The two unaware Unaware of a fuming muscular Steve behind them as they interacted. The little stunt his now Supposed to be friendlier hybrid had done had perplex Tony since Steve hadn’t shown any aggression towards other’s since he’d been with him for six months. 

Now the hybrid’s territorial side was showing again as he growled dangerously at the other hybrid who also wanted to come near the brunette. Tony sighted as he trued to wiggle his way out of his unhappy hybrid. “Okay Steve! Enough! Please!! Thor has an owner that he wants to get back too! There’s nothing to be upset about! I know you don’t like sharing but Thor really needs our help in tracking down his owner right now and we can’t do that if you wont be nice to him!” Tony snapped as he stared seriously at Steve. The sudden harshness of his voice surprising the hybrid. Tony rarely raised his voice at the blond and right now he was doing it making Steve go beat red at the embarrassment. With a defeated look Steve unwillingly let go of the brunette who was now thankful he could breath again. Turning right away to glanced up at the other blond hybrid who was staring at him. “Alright...now we are all going to get along here alright? I don’t want anyone hissing at anyone...” Tony trailed as he glanced at Steve who was pouting adorably at him. “Now i want you two to have a little hand shake and if possible get along” Tony smiled as he patted the two massive hybrids on the sides. Steve awkwardly took a step forward to bring his hand up as he honestly wanted to please Tony, Thor in turned smiled at that and grabbed his hand with a strong grip, pulling Steve towards him in a harsh way. the unexpected blond humbled as he landed on the other hybrids chest. A tight squeeze nearly suffocating him as Thor gave him a bear hug while laughing loudly before releasing him and turning to the retreating brunette. “Hey you know Thor buddy...it’s alrig-off!” Tony huffed as Thor also gave him a bear hug, Steve immediately jumping at the hybrid as he tried to free the gasping brunette. 

When Thor had finally released Tony, the engineer coughed before smiling widely as he said with a fond look that they were going to have a swell time together. Steve staring annoyingly at him as he grabbed the other hybrids arm and lead him to their kitchen. He didn’t Think he was going to have a swell time..

———————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s a bit short but i promise to update soon to make up for it..and hey i updated this a day after the last update so yey...Hope you enjoy


	8. Chapter 8

Tony sigh as he watched his blond hybrid stare daggers at the other hybrid that had settled comfortably on his lap. Which by the was usually reserved for Steve when they were watching their afternoon shows. But since Thor was their guess and was probably feeling homesick Tony had smiled and patted him gently when the big blond had sneakily crawled over to where he was sitting and settled his head over his lap. Steve had just entered the living room at that moment with a hot cup of afternoon coffee in his hands for Tony. The hybrid knew the brunette always liked to have a cup of black coffee during this time. Wide brown eyes stared in horror as a crack appeared on the side of the cup. (His favorite cup by the way) Steve was shaking a bit as he glared at the hybrid on Tony’s lap. As he tried and failed to get Thor off him all the brunette could do was sigh as he whistled to get Steve’s attention, Which was unbelievable hard since it seemed as though all Steve could see and hear was Thor right now. He didn’t even realize the coffee leaking from the cup he was holding as it was starting to break. “OH MY GOD STEVE! YOUR HAND!” Tony yelled as he carefully maneuvered Thor away from him. Immediately jumping to get the broken cup from Steve’s hands. When he had taken it he cursed as the liquid dripped, burning his skin. That seemed to get the hybrids attention as Steve quickly jolted from his spot and ran to the brunette’s side who was currently running through the kitchen. 

Placing the broken cup at the counter Tony wince at the burn on his hands. Steadily walking to the faucet and letting the water run down his hands. Steve was at his side mewling sadly as he nuzzled close to Tony. Thor had appeared as well with a worried expression. Once Tony felt his hands didn’t hurt as much anymore he ordered Steve to show him his hands. The hybrid obeyed as he placed both his hands in front of the brunette. Red as can be but the blond showed no signs that he was in pain like Tony was. “Steve you should really be more careful with the cups next time...awww it was my favorite too..” Tony morned as he stared at Steve with a serious look. Steve whined as he pressed his head against Tony even more, feeling absolutely guilty as he glanced at the broken cup and his master’s hand. Tony inhaled sharply as his expression turn softer. “It’s okay Steve we all make mistakes..come on let’s put some cream on our hands...Thor you can go back and watch the show some more we’ll be okay here” Tony smiled at the other who nodded obediently at him before walking back in to the living room. Once he was gone Tony quickly glanced at Steve as he opened a drawer containing the cream he was saying. “Steve...i know you don’t like to share me that much but you really have to work with your temper okay?.. Thor really needs help right now and if you’d just give him a chance I’m sure you’ll like him as much as i do..” Tony said with a soft smile as he rubbed the cream against his and Steve’s hands. The hybrid nodded before giving Tony a small lick on his cheek. “That’s my boy...”Tony chuckled, fighting off a blush as he put the cream back and escorting the hybrid back to the living room. 

———————————————————

Steve pouted as he glanced every now and then at his master who was busy twirling his fingers around blond hair. Long blond hair, that wasn’t his. The hybrid had stumbled back into the brunette’s lap again when Tony had sat down. Steve stiffened at the sight and wanted to pull the hybrid away and snuggle next to HIS master. But Tony had told him to share and behave himself. The look Tony had given him was enough to make the hybrid want to hide and cry. Tony had looked so disappointed in him, and he had never once made Tony feel that way about him. It was all that stupid Thor’s fault. If he would just stop clinging to Tony like he was Tony’s hybrid, Steve wouldn’t be so pissed off. 

Maybe if he’d insert his dominance more around the apartment Thor would get the hint and leave the brunette alone. With a rough cough Steve immediately stood up from his spot on the floor, where he was sitting on one of their bean bags and settled next to Tony’s side. Sneakily wrapping his arms around the engineer’s shoulders as he rested his head there as well. Tony glanced at him with a small smile before continuing to twirl his fingers around Thor’s hair, making the other Hybrid that was settled on his lap purr with content. A scowl appeared on Steve’s face at that before he nudge his head against Tony’s. Making the brunette glance back at him with a chuckle. “Steve...i can’t breath with you two big guys squeezing me..how about you make us one of your famous lasagna! It’s almost dinner time and I’ve missed your home cooked meals so much” Tony said with a fond expression. Brown eyes twinkling with excitement at the thought of being able to have Steve’s cooking again. The hybrid whined at feeling he was being pushed away but smiled anyway as he wanted to cook for his master and make him happy. With a light nod Steve got up as he went back into the kitchen glancing back a bit to stare longingly at his master who was still unconsciously twirling the other hybrid’s hair. Sighting a bit before disappearing into the kitchen.

———————————————————

When the food was done Tony frowned as he saw how little Steve had cooked. The lasagna looked like it was only good for two to eat, and there were three of them. “Steve?” Tony said with a curious look on his face as he continued to stare at the dish his hybrid had made. “Yes Tony?” Steve asked innocently with wide blue eyes at his master. “I...um...never mind...you know what? Let’s eat...Thor we can share my plate!” Tony called out as Thor beamed at him. Steve’s face fell as he choked on his own saliva at hearing that. Blue eyes turning cold as he watched Tony take a slice of the dish, stabbing a fork into it before feeding it to the humming hybrid. No! Tony should be feeding Steve! Not Thor! And the lasagna was supposed to be for them! How could he give his portion of the dish to Thor? Steve whimpered as his ears and tail dropped at seeing Tony continuing to feed Thor like it was normal. Like he shouldn't be doing that with Steve instead. With another whimper Steve went and nudged his head against Tony’s head, the brunette glanced with a smile at him. “You want some too?” The brunette asked making Steve smile wide with a nod. “You can have the rest were good with this...” Tony said as he pointed at the lasagna left on the table. Steve’s face fell again feeling utterly defeated as he sat down on one of the chairs. Sulking miserably as he glared at the other hybrid getting all his master’s attention. Like he was Tony’s hybrid...No! He wasn’t! Steve was Tony’s hybrid! And Tony was Steve’s Master. Only Steve’s! It had always been that way since the wonderful engineer had found him and brought him here to THEIR home. A lump had formed on his throat as he remembered that faithful night. Was this what was happening now with Thor? He knew Thor had an owner but..what if they wouldn’t find him? Would Tony take him in too like he had taken in Steve? Was Steve not Tony’s only hybrid anymore?

When Tony had found him on that alley way he was a small weak pathetic thing that never trusted anyone. Everyone had tried to hurt him. Tried to trick him into thinking they wouldn’t hurt him before throwing things at him, laughing when he’d stumble to the ground. After that He had learned to stay away and fight off any human who would dare get near him...Until Tony had found him. Steve had been ready to fight him when all of a sudden Tony had Smiled warmly and offered him food..food, when everyone else had thrown rocks and garbage at him. Tony had offered him a delicious freshly baked muffin, something Steve hadn’t tasted in a long time. After that Tony had offered him more than he could ever imagine, he had offered Steve a home..and his love..even if it wasn’t the same kind of love Steve had been feeling for the past few months. Tony had offered him the one thing Steve had thought he would never get. And Steve would be damned if it would ever be taken away from him...but would it? Would Thor take away Tony’s love for him? What if Tony would love Thor more than he loved Steve?

No..he couldn’t let that happen..Thor couldn’t take Tony’s love away from him.. Tony was his..as he was Tony’s. Yes..he had to show Thor who Tony really loved..who really loved Tony. With a fierce look Steve promised he’d let Thor know who truly belonged with Tony.

a laughed escaped the other hybrid as a small piece of the lasagna fell on the brunette’s lap. Thor easily placing his hands there to pick the piece up and throw it in his mouth. Tony laughing and smiling Adorably as well at the disgusting action.

Oh how he’d make Thor know who belonged by his Master’s side.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve stirred awake as he felt his tiny master rustle a bit inside his arms. He whined a bit as he leaned from behind to see if his master was already awake, He wasn’t. Although the brunette was moaning a bit in his sleep as he was unconsciously grinding his bum against Steve’s morning wood. Steve bit a moan at that as he started to buck his hips against his master’s soft round ass. with a light blush spreading on his face as he started to sniff Tony’s neck. The brunette smelled of arousal which only made Steve get harder, loving how Tony was moaning and grinding against him in his sleep. If only Tony was awake...Steve would easily try and persuade him that they should breed. He didn’t know if Tony would say yes right away but he would try. He had already promised himself he would make Tony know how much he wanted him, and he would go through with that promise especially with that other hybrid around the house. With a soft moan escaping Tony’s parted lips Steve groaned as he bit the engineer’s soft ear, earning him a shiver and another moan from the sleeping man pressed against his chest. With a satisfied grin Steve purred as he continued to buck his erection against Tony’s soft bum. Last night had been a success as he pushed Thor off the bed when the hybrid had tried to crawl on the bed and settled on Tony’s feet. Steve immediately kicking the other blond, disguising it as him trying to stretch his legs but Thor probably knew it was really a kick since it was a bit too hard. The other hybrid had flown and landed against the wall with a crack. startling Tony who was half asleep by then, thankfully Tony hadn’t thought anything of it and had asked Thor to go back to the cough saying the bed just wasn’t big enough for three of them. With a defeated look Thor walked out with his ears and tail low. Steve smiled triumphantly as the other hybrid closed the door, Quickly hiding his smile with a yawn when he noticed Tony glance at him. 

Right now though there was no point in hiding what he was feeling as he continued pressing his dick harder and faster against the sleeping brunette. Moaning and gasping as he smelled Tony’s arousal ger stronger. 

“Nnngg..Steve..”

Steve felt his heart stop as he stiffened behind Tony. Startled at the brunette suddenly saying his name. “T-Tony?...” Steve stuttered as he leaned in glanced down to take a look at the other. Tony turned his head a bit but was still asleep. Cheeks flushed as he parted his lips. “ Steve...” Tony moaned again as he snuggled closer to the blond. His bulge now pressed against Steve’s erection. Blue eyes turning wide, Was Tony moaning out his name in his sleep? Was he dreaming of Steve while Steve was literally grinding against him? Another moan escaped the brunette as he unconsciously grinded his bulged against Steve’s, holy Shit he was! The sudden realization sent a thrill though out the hybrid’s entire body, tail swirling excitedly from behind as he felt his heart beat rapidly. Tony was dreaming of him. Tony wanted this. Wanted this as much as he did! So he was right in thinking Tony would want them both to do what Nat and Clint had done. Oh thank the Gods! They would finally do it! Well...Steve didn’t really know how they would do it since Tony didn’t seem to have that other hole he saw on Nat. But he was sure they would figure it out. And it wasn’t like they couldn’t feel satisfaction from pressing their erections together. He was sure they’d both love that. Steve bit his lips as he tried to slide the brunette’s pajama down, wanting to see the man’s erection and press it against his.

But before he could successfully pull it all the way down a loud crash outside their bedroom door had startled the brunette awake , brown eyes filled with panic as he scurried out of bed. Steve covering his erection and willing it away as he jumped off behind him. Curious as to what had caused the loud noise this early in the morning. 

“OH MY GOSH THOR WHAT HAPPENED?!”

Tony asked frantically as he dove to the floor to help a fallen Thor who was covered with flour, burnt toast and cracked eggs. “I...ugh..was trying to make you breakfast as a thank you for letting me stay here...” Thor mumbled as he patted the flour off of him, A bit of yolk dripping from his head. “I am sorry...i truly don’t know how to prepare these things as my master had servants do these things for us...but i tried...” he said with a shy smile as he offered Tony a burnt toast from the floor. Thor was finally talking. A small amused yet thoughtful smile appeared on the brunette’s face as he took the burnt toast Thor had offered him, Blue eyes staring dangerously at that. “Gee Thor that’s really sweet of you but Steve here always cooks breakfast...so you don’t have to worry with that..and don’t worry I don’t know how to make perfectly good toast too” he said with a wink as he bit into the dark toast. “That’s from the floor..” Steve reminded him making the brunette spit it out. 

———————————————————-

Breakfast was a whirlwind, as soon as Steve had started making pancakes and delicious sunny side up eggs. He had kept on asking Tony to come and taste them, deliberately placing his fingers on the mixing bowl and sticking it in a very surprised but very pleased brunette. “ you know you shouldn’t let me taste the batter Steve...i might just end up eating all that instead” Tony mused with a mischievous smile as he tried to get more. Steve had made sure Thor was at the table watching them, a fond smile had appeared on the other hybrids face before it fell and was replaced with unreadable expression. Good! It seemed as though Steve had gotten his point across. But just to make it even clearer Steve leaned down to lick a smudged of pancake batter on the brunette’s chin. Tony blushing immediately and stuttering a ‘i should go to the bathroom’. Making Steve smile as he sniffed the air that smelled of arousal from the brunette. Well if that wasn’t considered a win he didn’t know what was.

When the pancakes and eggs were served Steve had leaned very close to the brunette and offered him more of his pancakes. Tony being a man who could never resist anything his hybrid had to offer immediately leaned closer as well before opening his mouth and taking in the delicious treat. Moaning as his eyes sparkled from the taste. “I swear Steve I don’t know what I would ever do without you!” Tony said in between bites as he stabbed a fork on his pancakes. Steve beaming at his owners praise, glancing ever so slowly at the other hybrid who was busy stuffing himself as well. “Yes! He certainly is a good cook! My master would love your cooking too! Thank you for this wonderful breakfast Steve” Thor smiled as he gobbled his sunny side up. Steve smiled wearily at that, not expecting Thor to say that to him. Maybe Thor wasn’t so bad after all-. “Dearest Tony..i see you love the pancakes so much...as a thank you i shall give mine to you..” Thor offered as he got up and gave his pancake to the engineer. Tony smiling brilliantly at getting more of the delicious breakfast. “You know i cant say no to that...and you know what Thor? your really something aren’t you...you even have this funny way of talking..tell me, are you a royal blooded hybrid? You look like one but i wasn’t really sure at first...” Tony asked with fascination. “Indeed i am..i was bought by my Master for twelve hundred thousand dollars from my parents owners..” Thor boasted. “Oh my god! Your owner must be very wealthy to have that much money to buy a hybrid...god! And a royal blooded one!” Tony gawked as he didn’t even notice Steve stabbing him with a fork anymore. The engineer and the ‘royal hybrid now busily talking about his background’ a vain had popped on Steve’s forehead as he watched Tony get so thrilled at hearing more about Thor. Okay...he takes it back Thor was BAD! BAD! BAD NEWS! with a pout Steve stood up and left the table as his tail swished irritably behind him as he listened to the two talk.

——————————————————

“Wow! A royal hybrid, never thought I’d live to see the day I’d see one up close..i mean these guy’s are rare! That’s why they cost thousands-or even millions!” Clint gaped as he petted the blond hybrid. Nat staring with amazement as well as she cuddled next to Bucky who was busy grooming her. “Yeah...i saw him  
Outside the airport looking distress, he was in his knee’s looking around with panic in his eyes. Searching for his owner..I couldn’t get a word out of him..thankfully his talking now” Tony smiled as Thor looked thoughtfully at him. “Glad to know he warmed up to you pretty fast” Clint commented. 

“Wow a royal hybrid...I’ve only seen them on TV..” Nat gushed as he watched with curiosity at the new hybrid. “There’s nothing really special about him... they aren’t even really royals...just that their ancestors where the hybrids of the pharaohs back then...” Steve muttered as he glanced at the two humans who were busy talking about the other blond hybrid. “Yeah but still...his the type of hybrid that humans actually buy...I don’t know it just feels like his worth more than us if a human actually spent so much money just to have him..i bet his owner’s really proud to have him...” Nat trailed. “Heck any human would be proud to have a hybrid like that...bet Tony’s freaking out right now...he sure looks like it” Bucky smirked as he finished grooming Nat’s ear, Nipping at it a bit just for good measure. 

Steve frowned at what his friends said as he sat quietly at the far side of the table. It was true..Thor was worth a lot of money compared to him..heck he didn’t think was worth anything. He had grown up alone in the streets when his mother’s owner had left him in a box in an alleyway. Thinking he was the runt of the litter because he was so small and weak. His mother’s owner didn’t have much food to go around for them and had eventually decided that he didn’t really need to feed one more mouth when it looked like Steve wasn’t going to make it. He had told Steve’s mother that he would give The small kit a home, but he never did. Instead he had placed Steve inside a big box and left him there. Left him to fend for himself and survive on his own until he had met Tony. 

Steve watched with sad eyes as he watched Tony beam while he started asking question after question about the other blond. Eyes sparkling with glee as Thor excitedly shared his luxurious stories with the engineer. Steve never had 6 doctors taking care of him when he was ill, he had never went to Paris or Korea to have photo shoots and star in T.V commercials for hybrid vitamins when he was a tiny kitten hybrid. And he didn’t get gawked at for having royal hybrid blood in his veins...no he didn’t have all that.  
But he did have Tony..and having Tony was more than enough for him. 

“Steve?...” Tony called making the hybrid snapped his head at him. “ me and Clint and the rest of the guys are gonna start hunting for Thor’s owner tomorrow..by what Thor’s told me i think his owner is gonna be easy as pie to find..” Tony winked, the words had sent a smile to form on the blond’s face. They were going to find Thor’s owner! Tony was going to find Thor’s owner! And then everything would be back to normal! “I knew you’d be happy to hear that...and guess what? You, Nat and Thor will be staying at Sharon’s place tomorrow! Isn’t that great?...Sam’s forgiven you for his black eye by the way Bucky..” Tony turned to glanced at the other hybrid who smirked at him, Nat rolling her eyes as she smacked Bucky. Steve on the other hand was staring wide eye at Tony...did he just say Thor was going to be there as well? With a curious glanced he watched as the big blond bursted with a loud laugh as he shared how he had went to London with his parents owner so that he could meet other royal hybrids there, With a heavy sigh Steve frowned with irritation. Tomorrow was going to be a looonnnggg day.


	10. Chapter 10

“Steve it will only be for one day...now come on, you guys always have fun here..” Tony said soothingly as Steve clung to him. Big strong arms not letting go of the brunette. Tony tried to hide his smile as he really needed to go now, Clint and the rest of the gang were already waiting outside with Rhodey’s car honking at him for the third time. With a sheepish grin Tony leaned up to give his big adorable hybrid a small kiss on the cheek. Startling the blond, giving him a quick escape as Steve’s arm’s had gotten lose. By the time Steve had snapped out of his haze Tony had already started walking a meter away. Winking at the blushing blond as he told him to be good and play nicely with Thor. Steve frowned at that but waved goodbye to the other as Tony waved back at him before closing the door. With a sight Steve turned to go inside the living room where the rest of the hybrids were settled. 

Sam and Nat were busy gawking at Thor as he told them more stories about himself and his family. Steve puffed at that and settled to sit next to Bucky who was busy watching TV, at least Bucky didn’t seem all that interested in him. “What are we watching?” Steve asked with a smile as he sat down next to Bucky on the sofa. “ nothing really...I’m actually looking for that reality TV show where they show royal hybrids and their owners...Thor says there are only 15 episodes of that show...said he and his owner was in it one time..i think I remember it being on channel 9 or something..” Bucky said with full concentration on the TV. Steve just sigh at that as he got up to go to the terrace instead. He didn’t think he could hand much more of the Hybrid. 

Staring outside the terrace Steve frown in irritation as his friends had started laughing out loud with the Royal hybrid. Why did Tony have to bring him here? He would of been perfectly fine by himself inside their apartment, Honestly he would of. “Why don’t you join us in the small living room us we tell each other stories of ourselves my friend!” Thor’s booming voice startled the other blond hybrid as he turned around to see Thor stupidly smiling at him. “ i already know all their Stories...and yours, and I’m not your friend okay?” Steve scoffed as he turned his back at Thor again. Frustration radiation off of him as the other hybrid slowly walked towards him. “I am sorry, i only wish to get to know you better..if i were to be staying with you and Master Tony for a while..I’d only wish to be friends with you..I’m sorry if you don’t feel the same..ugh i shall be going then..” Thor drawled as he slowly turned back inside. And then Steve sigh as he felt like he was being a total jerk towards the other. “Thor wait...I’m sorry...it’s not that I don’t wanna be your friend it’s just that..I’m..I’m jealous..”Steve confessed. A blush rising up his cheeks as he watched the other hybrid furrow his brows at him. “I am sorry? Why would you be jealous?” Thor asked with confusion written all over his face. Steve breathed nervously before finally explaining to the other hybrid how he really felt. “ I...mean...look unlike you i never had an easy life, okay...i grew up with absolutely nothing until..until i met Tony..until he found me..and gave me so much i never even thought i could ever have..And i don’t mean the clothes or food or the things his given me..although i do appreciate all of them as well..but i mean he gave me his time..his attention..his love..and i love him more than anything in this world as well! Probably more than my own life, and I would do anything to stay by his side and be with him. Even fight off anyone who’d try to take him away from me...” Steve finally admitted as he stared seriously at Thor who was also staring at him with an understanding expression. “I understand..believe me when i say that i do relate to how you feel for Tony...but..tell me, why would you be jealous of me? I only intend to thank him and you as well for taking me in and helping me find my owner..” Thor asked as he stepped closer to the other who was blushing bright red now. “ i..i know, i know you have your owner that you need to go back too but..it’s just that seeing Tony be so amazed by you..i mean your a Royal hybrid! And I’m just a Hybrid that had ben abandon on the streets as a kit...surviving on nothing but garbage..i was just afraid he’d realize how pathetic and useless i really was compared to other hybrids...hybrids like you...” Steve trailed as he felt a sting in his chest as the words finally left his mouth, Overwhelmed by the truth finally coming out of him. Breathing a bit to steady himself before continuing. “ and i was honestly afraid you’d want to stay and...and take him away from me...” he said as he closed his eyes. Feeling absolutely drained before he finally opened his eyes and stared at a very amused Thor. What? Was he really smiling right now? After Steve had just poured his heart out he was smiling like an absolute goof. “What’s so funny?” Steve demanded with a hurt look. Thor merely suppressing a laugh before waving his hand in front of him. “I am sorry...my friend but the part were you said that i would want to stay and take Tony away from you..” Thor smiled widely with a very amused look. Steve could only stared at him as his ear twitched, confused at what the other blond was trying to tell him. “My friend Steve...as much as i am thankful to be given a place to rest upon while waiting for my master to be found...i would never in a million years wish to be away from my master for too long...or to take another master to replace him, for you see..i have already claimed him as mine..no one else shall ever replace my dear sweet Loki” Thor finally finished with a sheepish smirk. 

Steve could only blink at what he had heard the other hybrid say to him. “D-did you say Cla-claim him? Your ma-master?” Steve stuttered with wide eyes at the information. Thor nodded with a bright and proud smile. “Yes! It has been four weeks since i have claimed him...” Steve could only stare at him with amazement as he finally relaxed in front of the other hybrid. So Thor didn’t want to take Tony away from him..he had another..his master..who he had already claimed. With a sudden curiosity Steve smiled and asked Thor how he had done it and if he could teach him to claim his master as well. The other blond hybrid laughed loudly as he patted Steve a bit harshly on the back, nodding as he told Steve his and his master’s Story as they headed back inside. The bitterness of that morning forgotten as they rejoined the other hybrids who were now busy playing video games, Happy to see Steve smiling again.

Now if only Tony and the rest of the gang were having an easier time getting in touch Thor’s master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad things are finally sorted out with the two blonds right?
> 
> Now it’s Tony’s turn to get frustrated XD  
> Or something I'm not sure really we’ll just see what happens XD

**Author's Note:**

> Well i hope you guys actually like it? Please tell me if you'd like more


End file.
